


UR/SSR cards for Obey me

by Tomarry_Baby



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Love, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:56:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27187606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomarry_Baby/pseuds/Tomarry_Baby
Summary: Some UR/SSR cards of the boys and general ideas that I have had for my OC Zareen (who is also starring in an upcoming work that I am collaborating in :)) Her relationship with Simeon is non-sexual guys-fluff only for him.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. Bath time with Asmo

**Author's Note:**

> First up is Mr Asmodeus- His UR bath card
> 
> Hope ya'll enjoy

Zareen rapped confidently on the ornately covered door and waited patiently for a reply. A happy voice floated from the interior of the room, permeated in ecstasy. 

“come in Zareen darling” 

A massive smile appeared on the tall girl’s face as she opened the door, decked out in a silk kimono and carrying a small bag with her towel and beauty products . Her eyes caught the gorgeous man who was sitting on the stool of the blinged out pink boudoir. Asmodeus turned around beaming, he himself wearing a pink silk kimono which was gathered elegantly at his waist. A sliver of his pale, smooth thigh was peeking out from underneath the gap of the kimono. 

He stood up and turned around and fully caught Zareen in his happy gaze, his eyes turned wide as his eyes traced her curvaceous figure and the swell of her breasts peeking through the silken fabric of the flowery kimono. A predatory glint surfaced in his eyes and he slowly stalked towards her, reaching for her hand and lifting it towards his lips. Slowly, he planted a soft, seductive kiss on her knuckles before giving her a quick hug. 

“The bath just finished heating up baby, you’re just in time” Asmodeus spoke in an excited tone, practically bouncing up and down like a precocious child. Zareen had promised to wash his hair and give him a massage after he had gotten the highest mark in their potions exam, beating Satan by one mark. 

She was pretty sure he had cried of happiness this morning as they got their marks back from the shocked potions professor, Asmodeus averaged an 80% in potions, never passing the threshold of 95%, but on this exam he hadn’t even dropped a single mark. 

“Come on! Come on! Zarrie Sweetie undress me” pleaded Asmodeus with puppy dog eyes, dragging Zareen’s hands to his silken belt. Zareen licked her lips, heat spreading through her body at the thought of seeing the man naked. She had seen him naked so many times already but it never got old, his body was absolutely flawless. 

She gently pulled the belt off of his lithe body, the reveal of his smooth, alabaster skin heightening the adrenaline running through her veins. She gently removed the robe from his shoulders, her eyes drinking in his body, gaze heading down from his smooth chest, to the surprisingly muscular abdominals and finally down to his beautiful cock, which was (obviously) standing tall and proud. 

A soft moan emerged from the man’s mouth, sparking a fire in Zareen’s core. 

“Asmo, let’s get washed up first please, and then I’ll do whatever you want me to do ok beautiful?” Asmodeus’s eyes lit up at the praise and nodded, he slowly turned around and pouted like a little kid 

“Well it’s not fair that I’m the only one that’s naked right now Zarrie” with a wicked grin, Asmodeus gripped her belt and undid her kimono. He took his turn drinking her in too, looking from her long legs, up to her juicy thighs and her breath taking breasts, it took him unending self-control to not pounce on her at this very moment. 

He grabbed her hand again and led her into the bath, which was pink and steaming, smelling of roses and lavender and filled with bubbles. The water smooth and hot against her skin, she sat against the edge and relaxed, a soft moan escaping her plump lips. Asmodeus tiptoed into the bath and motioned Zareen to open her legs.

Zareen questioningly opened them, warning him with a glance, displaying that she wouldn’t stand any funny business. Asmodeus “tsk”’d her as he sat between her legs and turned around, leaning his head against her chest. With a soft sigh, she felt him relax on top of her, his hand coming down to find hers in the water, slowly twining their fingers together gently when he found it.

“Asmo darling, I am so damn proud of you right now for doing so well.. you know even if you didn’t get the highest mark I would have done this with you right?” Zareen questioned the pink haired man tentatively. 

Asmodeus shifted against her, motioning for her to wrap her arms around his body, complying gently, Zareen did as he asked and started to stroke the soft skin of his stomach. 

“I know. But I wanted to show you that even though I get compliments and praise from almost everyone, the praise I really want to hear the most is from you… and I thought that you would like it if I showed you how much I love you.” His hands came up to gently wrap around her arms. 

Gently turning him around, Zareen looked at the man between her legs, staring at the tears shining in his beautiful rose gold eyes, she softly brought her hand to his eyes and wiped away a stray tear from his eye. 

“Asmodeus. You don’t need to show me you love me.. I know you do darling. I can tell when you buy beauty products for me every time you buy them for yourself, every time you save a spot for me next to you wherever we go, when you compliment me ceaselessly and how you look at me, not with just lust, with love. Now it’s my turn to let you know just how much you mean to me.“ Zareen kissed his soft cheek and brought the man who was shaking with sobs against her chest and smoothed down his silken pink locks. 

“Asmo baby don’t cry, your eyes are going to be swollen tomorrow- we had plans to go to The Fall remember?” A choked laugh emerged from the man as his sobs died down, gently cradled in her grasp.

Zareen gently grabbed the peach shampoo from the counter next to them and squeezed a small amount in her hand, pausing softly to ask Asmo to turn around In her lap and get his hair wet. 

His head emerged from her chest with a sheepish smile, eyes slightly swollen from his tears, and he turned slowly, still wiping the remnants of his tears from his cheeks. He proceeded to cup handfuls of water and spread them through his locks, water running down his face, causing him to splutter as the water got into his eyes. Zareen tried desperately not to laugh but a small giggle escaped her lips. He turned around and stuck his tongue out towards her in retaliation, which caused her to laugh harder. With a final handful, he leaned back gently again against her chest. 

With a soft smile, Zareen spread the shampoo into his hair, softly massaging his scalp with her fingers. A spiralling moan escaped his lips as his body relaxed in her arms. Softly giggling, Zareen washed his hair with gentle fervour, pausing to focus on the spots he reacted to the most. 

She sat up and her gaze trailed down into the water, she could see the result of her scalp massage in the water, Asmodeus’s hard cock was straining in the water and out of the corner of her eye she could see his hands twitching towards his hard cock. 

Gently grabbing his hands, she devilishly evoked their pact “Asmo, no touching until I give you permission.” The magic ran through the both of them, the electricity making Zareen’s hair stand on end and sent a wave of arousal to pump through her veins. A small whine escaped Asmodeus’s mouth as he turned towards Zareen, Shampoo still in his hair. With a begging look he stared intently at her, inviting her to indulge. 

She gestured between her legs again, “let me wash the suds out of your hair my love” she asked him softly, his ire disappeared with the sweet pet name. He eagerly scurried back into place between her legs and let Zareen wash the shampoo out of his hair. 

The moment that she indicated she was finished washing his hair, he flipped animalistically in her lap and stared intently at her face, pleading her to do something about the straining erection which he had sported for about ten minutes. 

Finally giving in, Zareen drew his face in towards her, inviting him to straddle her, lining up their lips with fervour. The moment their lips met, a whining moan left Asmodeus’s lips as he turned the kiss into an increasingly rougher one, melding their lips together and inserting his tongue, kissing her like he was a man who was dying of thirst and she was his oasis in a scorching desert.

Her hands started to roam around his body, caressing his shoulders as they kissed passionately. Her fingers slowly circling his pink nipples, squeezing them between her forefinger and thumb, her ministrations eliciting a low groan and a loud purr from his chest. His wings burst from his back and circled around Zareen protectively, gently caressing her soft skin, causing her to moan desperately into Asmodeus’s waiting mouth. 

She broke off from the kiss and licked her swollen lips, indulging in his sweet saliva, the arousal inside her body increasing tenfold, Asmodeus smirked at her and leaned forward to whisper gently in her ear 

“Should we take this to the bed now Zarrie love?” 

She nodded gently with a small smile on her face as she was picked up by the demon’s gently muscled arms, encircling her body with his double wings which were mischievously caressing her ass. He approached the bed quickly, not wanting to waste any time.

Placing her on the bed haphazardly, he crawled over her and tucked his wings away, the heat in his eyes palpable as he eyed her shivering body before covering it with his own. 

Roughly, he mouthed his way along her collarbone leaving small hickies in his wake as his mouth dipped down to her chest, getting achingly close to her nipples, but intentionally ignoring them. 

“Karma is a bitch my sweet.” Asmodeus said with glee as he glanced up at her dishevelled and frustrated face, surrounded by the now wet halo of dark hair, slowly drying to form her slight curls. With a growl and a small smirk, Zareen flipped them both over as she sat on his lower stomach trapping his cock between her pussy and grinding herself roughly against it.

A loud gasp followed by a set of moans permeated the silence of the room as Zareen started to grind quickly on his dick, “Please Zareen, Please let me fuck you. That’s all I want.”, as her juices mixes with his precum. She slowly shook her head and lifted her dripping core from his cock. 

Asmodeus cocked his head, a look of confusion clouding his lust addled eyes. She turned around and approached his face with her pussy, wiggling her ass playfully in front of him. He felt her grab his cock in her hand, groaning lowly, he grabbed her ass with his hands, melding them against the soft skin. With a smirk he lifted his hands to slap her ass firmly, the sound echoing through the room. 

“Ah! Asmodeu-“ Zareen’s cries were quickly cut off when two fingers were shoved into her pussy and a tongue circled her clit. His quick movements with his tongue and fingers eliciting sweet moans from the curvaceous girl. She turned her attention to Asmodeus’s gorgeous length, not wanting to ignore it. Looking at the glistening head which was oozing precum onto his lithe stomach. She leaned down to lick the precum, not wanting to let a single drop of it go to waste. 

Taking the head of his cock into her mouth, she licked the rest of the precum from the tip of his cock. Smirking at the low groan from the man, she swirled her tongue around the head of his cock, hollowing her cheeks around him. She could hear Asmo give his thanks in exchange of the moans that came from his mouth.

Gently swallowing the rest of his length down her throat, Zareen began to bob her head up and down on his length, caressing her tongue around the length of his dick. His velvety cock was continually getting harder and harder. Feeling his thighs beginning to shake, which she had come to recognise as a sign that he was dangerously close to the brink of a powerful orgasm. 

She popped the cock out of her mouth, moments before he came. “Zarrie- I was going to cum just then… you’re so mean..” She turned around to face him, his mouth in an obvious pout. She motioned for him to take his fingers out of her dripping wet core.

“Asmo I want your cum inside my fucking pussy right now so just hold on ok baby? You’ll get to cum soon if you can be a good boy.” 

His eyes darkened with lust as he took his dripping finger into his mouth, sucking her juices off and savouring the sweet flavour of her wetness. 

“Then ride me, ride me so fucking hard so I can cum in your pussy for you.. master Zareen.”

Zareen grinned, lust coiling inside of her at the nickname and grabbed his cock in her hand before slowly inserting it into her pussy. She could feel the hard cock open her up and relished the gentle pressure that he offered as she bottomed out against him, her ass resting on his hips as she could feel the entire length of his lithe but long cock inside of her. 

She could feel the head of his cock against her cervix, rubbing against the opening, the action slightly painful but it only added to the pleasure she was feeling. Looking down at Asmo’s blissed out face, she didn’t have a care in the world, she wouldn’t even care if the world was ending if it meant he could feel like this. 

Beginning to slowly rock up and down on his cock, Zareen could feel his length brush harshly against her g-spot. A jolt of red hot pleasure racing up her spine as she grinded around on his cock, squeezing her walls around him . Asmodeus smirked as he noticed her pleased reaction, he moved his hips in time with hers, slamming them up when she slammed them down and aiming for her g-spot every time. Seeing stars. His fingers went to his mouth as he wet them with his saliva. He moved to circle her clit with his wet fingers, adding to her pleasure. 

Her pussy tightened immeasurably as she was heading towards her orgasm. The groans of the pair becoming increasingly louder as Asmodeus started to fully slam his cock inside her, the head of his cock abusing the opening of her cervix. With a final moan, the two came simultaneously, muscles clenching tightly as their visions turned white. Their fingers twined together as they came down from the last waves of their orgasms. 

Zareen collapsed forward onto Asmodeus, his cock still inside her faintly pulsing pussy. With a gentle laugh she lifted herself off his cock, the cum inside her pussy dripping out and landing on his stomach. 

He flipped her over gently and licking her pussy clean from his cum, tasting the mingling of their two juices. He looked up at her face, her eyes were squeezed shut with want and her hands were clutching the pink satin bedsheets.

Deciding that he wanted nothing more than for her to cum for him again, he brought his mouth to her pussy, licking and sucking her clit with differing pressures and angles, moving on to lick her slit gently, inserting his tongue into her dripping hole, aiming to find her g-spot. 

Simultaneously, his fingers found her clit, rubbing it in circular motions, he could feel her pussy clenching and unclenching around his tongue as her enticing cries began to crescendo. 

With a final gasping moan, she came, shuddering against his tongue and lifting her pelvis from the bed. Finally, he removed his tongue from her pussy and gave her a soft smile. 

Returning his smile delicately, Zareen gestured him to lie down on her chest, he obliged but not before asking her to get under the covers. 

“sleep here with me tonight please” he asked, begging her with his puppy dog eyes that he knew she could not refuse. 

With a tinkling laugh, she caressed his cheek before planting a soft, gentle kiss on his forehead and settling beneath the covers. “I wouldn’t leave even if the fucking world was ending Asmo.” 

She brought his head to rest on her chest and brought her hands to stroke through his silken hair and the velvet of the skin of his neck. 

“I love you so much Asmodeus.. I want you to know that. I don’t just love you for your looks or your sex appeal, I love how caring you are to the ones you love, I love how you pay attention to the smallest of things, I love that you always try to cheer me up when I’m down, I love how you make me breakfast in the mornings-even if you claim it’s Beel who did. I love you for your personality more than I love you for your looks. I love YOU.” 

She could feel him smile against the skin of her shoulder as they drifted off to sleep, snuggling gently against her and moving his legs to tangle with hers. He searched for her hands in the dark, twining their fingers together when he found it. He caressed her hand with his fingers as he watched her fade in and out of sleep, the exhaustion slowly catching up to her. Tears slowly leaked from his emotive eyes as he weighed the contents of her previous statement. 

As she was about to give in to the soothing embrace of sleep, she swore she heard asmodeus whisper under something under his breath

“I love you more than I love myself Zareen. Only you.”


	2. The Doting Demon Lord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zareen goes on a date with the prince of hell and cute stuff happens- This chapter is fluff only and a little surprise at the end

Zareen raptly stared at herself in the mirror of her boudoir, checking the last little bits of her makeup and hair. Staring at Ashlyn’s sleeping form in their shared room in the reflection. With a gentle smile she bounded over to the small girl, twirling her ombre hair with the tips of her fingers 

“Up you get Ashlyn! We’re going to be late!” Ashlyn cracked open an eye and groaned, grumpily staring at the fully dressed Zareen beaming in front of her. “Give me five more minutes please Zarrie. I don’t think I can function this early in the morning.” 

Zareen nodded, placing a small kiss on Ashlyn’s cheek as she drew the covers over her again. She straightened her uniform, spritzed herself with the expensive perfume that Asmodeus had gotten her as a gift. She had to look perfect today for him. 

Giving Ashlyn three more minutes, she announced the end of the fateful five minutes before she left their room. Waltzing to the kitchen, she flung open the doors and caught the familiar figure of Beelzebub cleaning out the fridge. Cracking a small smile, she approached the large figure with fervour. 

“Beel my bro, are you really cleaning out the fridge at six in the morning?” Zareen asked the tall demon questioningly. He turned from his eating to give her a grin with full cheeks, looking like a demented chipmunk. 

“gyeahhd ddtotallybv I dwdswas ghungryhc” He spoke with his mouth full, lifting his hand for the fist pump that the two had created. When Zareen had arrived in the devildom, they had decided that they were totally bros, hyping each other up whenever they could. 

Zareen was the one who created the handshake, leading to it becoming a thing every time they saw each other. Zareen loved Beel too, but as a brother. Their relationship was just an extremely strong family-like bond. He was exactly like her little brother. 

Every time she saw Beel, a little part of her ached to see her baby brother, smother him in hugs and tell him how much she missed him. But she pushed it aside to grab a small piece of bread from the counter. She had made some last night for the brothers, they had admitted they had never had Iranian food before and Zareen might have gone a bit overboard with her ministrations. 

Heading towards the dining room, she ran into mammon typing intently on his D.D.D, she felt her own one buzz in her pocket. 

“Mammon! Babe!” Zareen beamed at the silver haired demon in front of her. Immediately he lit up like a Christmas tree, his gleeful smile encompassing a wave of love in Zareen. He ran to her side and wrapped her in his strong arms. 

“Good morning precious” he whispered softly in her ear, pressing a soft kiss to her lips. 

“Good morning Mr Greedy. Did you miss me last night?” Zareen pouted at him accentuating her sadness at the situation. She was meant to accompany him to a casino last night but they were found out by Lucifer. Obviously they were strung from the banisters until they were found by Asmodeus, not before Zareen fell asleep though. 

Asmodeus let her down and carried her to her room apparently but left Mammon tied up, despite his pleas for help, at least that’s what Asmodeus texted her this morning with a flurry of stickers. 

He huffed gently In his throat and grabbed her hand gently lifting it to his lips. “I was looking forward to last night babe.. we have to do something soon.” With a small nod to him, she led him to the dining room. 

As they entered the dining room, she realised one thing, one- everyone was there except one person and two- Belphagor was present which only meant one thing. She started to sprint in the direction of her bedroom.

“ASHLYN YU YOU’RE GONNA BE LATE” Zareen screamed before throwing open the door of their bedroom. 

Ashlyn jerked awake and stared in horror at Zareen, before haphazardly throwing open the covers and panicking. 

She managed to get ready in record time before racing to the dining room with dishevelled hair and a guffawing Zareen following slowly behind her. 

Lucifer raised an eyebrow at her scruffy state and she sheepishly scratched her head with a small smile. He gently poured her a cup of coffee before inviting her to sit down next to him. She accepted it slowly, giving him a secret smile. 

Zareen started to fidget at the table, twiddling her fingers and kicking the post of the table rhythmically. 

“Zareen I would appreciate it if you would stop abusing the table, it did nothing to deserve this.” Lucifer cleared his throat and gestured to her state. Zareen gave him a wobbly smile before obliging, forcing her to consciously stop the kicking. Asmodeus’s hands grasped her right hand and Mammon grasped her left, both of them trying to soothe her nerves. 

Timeskip= after school. 

Making her way to the solid oak door, Zareen cautiously knocked on the door, swallowing the lump of nerves down her throat. 

“Come in” a smooth, deep voice spoke, encouraging her to open the door and step into the ornately decorated room. 

“My Love! I’m so glad you could make it!” 

The tall, muscular form of Diavolo bounded towards her like an overgrown puppy, leaning forward to clasp his hands in hers. 

“I’m glad I could make it too Dia! I’ve been looking forward to today for a while!” 

She leaned forward slowly and motioned for a hug, pleading for the taller man to take her in his arms. He slowly detached his hands from hers to caress her cheek gently before folding her in his grasp. 

“Whatever you want My Love. I will grant it.” He buried his face in her soft hair, the long, slight curls of dark chocolate hair framing her face like a halo. He breathed her scent in before letting her go softly, his eyes meeting her honey brown ones. 

“Now love, I’m going to teleport you somewhere, are you alright with me doing that?” 

With a tinkling laugh, Zareen stood on tiptoes to press a gentle kiss to his blushing cheeks as she nodded her affirmative. He took her hands in his and concentrated. 

The air around them turned blinding white as she closed her eyes, not wanting to go blind. They softly landed on grass and she could feel the shining of the sun against her skin. 

The sun? 

With a gasp she opened her eyes, looking up at the sky. She was met with a paddock surrounded by wildflowers. The shining beam of the sun being blocked with the shade being provided by the large willow tree that they were under. 

Flipping around to face Diavolo she exclaimed “you brought me to the human world?” she grinned so widely she thought that her face was going to crack in half. Practically beaming in ecstasy, she threw herself in his arms, grabbing his face with her palms. 

“Thank you Diavolo. Thank you” she softly pressed a kiss to his forehead. Diavolo blushed furiously and grasped her hands with his, kissing her palms gently. 

“I love you Zareen. So much. Now I finally have the chance to love you as much as I want with no end.”

With a smile, he gestured behind him to a basket of human world food and a picnic blanket. with tear-filled eyes, Zareen sat down on the blanket and gestured to the spot next to her. Diavolo beamed in excitement as he sat beside her. He made himself comfortable before taking out wine glasses and presenting her with a bottle of human world wine. 

“Oh my god Dia! You got me Pinot Noir? How did you know it was my favourite wine?” with a small shrug and a knowing look Diavolo poured her a glass, holding it out to her. 

She gestured to the bottle of wine he was holding, eliciting a confused look from Diavolo. 

“I want to pour you a glass too my love” she said, with an indulgent smile on her face. His face heated up as he handed her the bottle and let her pour the expensive wine into his glass. 

She held up her glass, inviting him to clink his glass against hers. 

“To our future” she swirled the wine around her glass before taking a sip from the glass. Watching him do the same out of the corner of her eyes. 

She set down her glass to look inside the basket of fresh goods, cheese, crackers, olives, an array of dips and fresh fruit.

Her eyes lit up in joy as she saw the cheeses. Her secret indulgences of cheese were only known to two people, Beel and Diavolo. 

She grabbed a piece of brie in her hands, almost crying with happiness before pausing and thinking. She turned to face Diavolo and offered the piece of cheese to him. 

“Dia, have you had brie before?” Zareen asked him quizzically. He shook his head and stared at the cheese in curiosity. 

“Then let me feed you darling” she asked him, offering the piece of cheese to him with her fingers. His eyes grew wide as he took in the moment. 

“My love.. when you offer to feed a demon food with your bare hands, it indicates that you want to spend the rest of your life with them.” He looked extremely flustered as he explained. 

With a small smile Zareen looked up at him through her lashes and lifted the cheese to his mouth.

“Well my Love, consider this a confirmation” 

Diavolo bit down on the soft cheese and playfully licked her fingers. With a giggle she removed her fingers from his mouth. He looked down at her with a tender smile before picking up a piece of Brie with his fingers. 

Zareen looked at him in shock as he lifted up the piece of brie to her lips in return. 

“Dia? Are you being serious right now? You want to be with me for the rest of your life?” 

With a fervent blush, he fished something out of his pocket as he fed her the piece. He allowed her to finish her cheese before finally breaking his silence. 

“Zareen. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife and the future queen of the devildom?” he opened the small box in his hands, presenting an intricately crafted ring, with a perfectly carved solitaire yellow diamond encased in a gold based ring. 

Zareen gasped, tears building in her honey brown eyes as she stared down at the gorgeous ring that Diavolo presented her. 

“Diavolo, My love. I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you. Yes!” 

With a cheer, Diavolo lifted her, being careful of the wine into his lap. Her laughs getting cut off by a brief but sweet kiss from Diavolo. 

She leaned forward with a grin and whispered softly into his ears “I love you Diavolo. My king” 

He then proceeded to hold her for the rest of the day, they finished the bottle of wine and watched the sunset bathe the meadow in an orange glow, finally giving way to the shining of the stars. 

She moved the basket and the contents off the blanket as she gestured for him to follow her. She moved the blanket out of the view of the willow tree and onto the field. She laid down the blanket in the view of the stars. She laid down on the blanket, making grabby hands at Diavolo. 

Eagerly, he made his way onto the picnic blanket putting his body under hers, she laid on his chest as they both glanced up at the star filled sky. Diavolo’s hand traced her own, coming to rest over her ring. She smiled up at him, the gentle whistle of wind rustling through the grass of the meadow and the rhythmic of his heart the only sounds in the meadow.


End file.
